


Falling Down

by killerweasel



Series: Phone Conversations Can Be Hell [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: A trip out takes a turn.





	Falling Down

Title: Falling Down  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: A trip out takes a turn.

"Seriously? Still? It was a week ago! You can stop laughing any time now."

"I will once it zzztops being funny, Gabriel."

"I thought we were having a good time. I'd never been to the top of Tower Bridge before."

"It was enjoyable."

"If it was so enjoyable, why did you do that? You pushed me when I was leaning over to get a better look. That was incredibly rude of you, Beelzebub. "

"I didn't push. I just gave you a little nudge. Your ass was right there, taunting me. And I azzzumed you would be able to keep yourself from falling off the bridge or fly."

"I forgot I had them. I was too busy screaming and swearing."

"You actually flapped your armzzz. It was hysterical."

"I hit a boat! Not only was I discorporated, it traumatized hundreds of humans. Do you have any idea how many miracles it took to rectify the situation?"

"Lotzzz?"

"Wait. Did you say my ass 'taunted' you?"

"Couldn't help myself. Those zzzlacks of yours are too tight. They leave nothing to the imagination."

"Ngth. Be at the London flat in ten minutes. You're going to make it up to me."

"Fine."


End file.
